The present invention relates to an emergency alert device and, more particularly, to an improved emergency alert system enabling emergency location identification in a quick, convenient and efficient manner.
An emergency takes place without regard to precautions. Everyone living on the earth is exposed to emergency situations like thefts, fires, injury accidents, natural disasters etc. Urgent medical attention is critical on the scene of emergency to cope with such incidents so that a number of precautionary measures have been introduced. Alarm systems for earthquake, hurricane and flood have been around for years. Fire alarm system is one of the old skills we developed and still use. Still, residential crimes increase to an extent that a substantial number of households end up renting a household emergency alert system.
The most known emergency system includes a 911 service. An emergency is reported through a centralized communication network, and then team of crews for fighting emergency is dispatched to the scene of the emergency. In many cases, however, it is challenging, especially in a metropolitan area, for the emergency crew to locate the scene where the victims of the emergency need desperate help. The street clogs down by cars in the first place. Even though the emergency crews got close to the scene, now it is hard to find the exact location of the emergency site. The great feat of the modern macro-engineering, the city, is entwined with streets and roads, speckled with houses and buildings everywhere. With all these myriads of obstacles, pinpointing the right location of emergency is not easy no matter how imminent the situations are.
Therefore, there has been a need for an emergency location identification system for a long time considering the importance of the emergency service and the time-sensitiveness of the emergency service.